The power dissipation of electronic components within network devices (such as routers and/or switches) has increased significantly over the last several years. For example, the power dissipation of Application-Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs) in network devices has increased from approximately 10-15 watts to approximately 100-150 watts over the last 15 years. Similarly, the power dissipation of memory devices in such network devices has increased from approximately 1-2 watts to approximately 5-10 watts over the same timespan.
In contrast, the amount of space (sometimes referred to as real estate) available on such network devices has decreased significantly over the last several years. For example, while the power dissipation of ASICs in network devices has increased tenfold over the last 15 years, the real estate available on circuit boards and chasses within such network devices has decreased due to the high demand for miniaturization and additional network bandwidth. Likewise, the real estate available on racks and/or data centers that house such network devices has decreased for the same reasons.
Unfortunately, the performance and/or reliability of the electronic components within network devices may be impaired as the operating temperature of these components rises beyond a certain level. The operating temperature of these components may directly correlate to the amount of power dissipated by the same. For example, the operating temperature of an ASIC or memory device may increase in conjunction with the amount of power dissipated by the ASIC or memory device.
In an effort to maintain the operating temperature of the electronic components within a certain level to achieve optimal performance, network device designers may apply common heatsinks to some of the electronic components. These common heatsinks may absorb heat produced by the electronic components and/or spread the heat, thereby cooling the electronic components. In addition, network device designers may include hot-swappable fan trays that blow air on the electronic components, thereby cooling the same.
In some examples, the combination of heatsinks and fan trays may be sufficient to keep the operating temperature of these electronic components within a safe and/or reliable range. However, in the event that a network administrator removes a hot-swappable fan tray from a network device while the network device continues running, the operating temperature of these electronic components may rise beyond the safe and/or reliable range after only a short period of time. As a result, these electronic components may fail and/or begin to perform sub-optimally.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for improved heat spreading in heatsinks.